1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support device for a collection chamber, and more particularly to a support device which is attached to a drainage catheter collection chamber which does not alter the structure of existing collection chambers.
2. Description of the Background
Drainage catheter collector chambers are conventionally made in the form of plastic bags having openings in the four corners thereof for receiving rubber straps which are utilized to attach the collection chamber to the body portion of a patient. The plastic collection chamber and rubber strapping are in direct contact with the skin of the patient, which may cause discomfort and irritation. In order to overcome such discomfort and irritation, it has become standard practice in hospitals to attach the collection chamber to the hospital gown or clothing of the patient utilizing safety pins. A further practice has been to attach the collection chamber to the bedpost or to a metal support pole which can be moved with the patient. It is highly undesirable to create a situation where the catheter will have a tendency to pull away from the patient at the point where the catheter is stitched to the patient's skin. However, by attaching the collection chamber to the patient's hospital gown or to an external support, pulling on the catheter frequently occurs, creating discomfort to the patient and possible dislodging of the catheter.